Transit providers, such as taxi companies, limousine companies, bus companies, railway companies, airlines, etc., may install in-vehicle entertainment and service systems in their vehicles to entertain their passengers, to enable attendants to better serve the passengers, etc., during transit on the vehicles. For example, commercial planes are generally equipped with in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems to accommodate their passengers' desire for entertainment while in-transit to their destinations. However, among other issues, typical transit providers do not provide their passengers with a convenient way of enabling their passengers to select or prepare, before departure of a vehicle, in-vehicle services that they are to be provided during transit on the vehicle, or to extend those in-vehicle services after the passengers leave the vehicle.